In order to meet customer demands for communication via the Internet during travel, broadband networks can be installed in rail vehicles for high speed data communication. It is preferred that networks which are separately installed in rail vehicles are inter-connectable for sharing hardware equipment and software that is necessary for administration of the data communication network. A connector for this purpose must meet with a number of specific demands:
Primarily, the connector shall provide a data transfer capacity in compliance at least with Ethernet standard IEEE 802.3u, requiring 100 Mbit data transfer capacity per second.
The high speed data transfer requires conducting of signals at a frequency of 100 MHz, and thus the connector needs electromagnetic shielding to avoid interference from other electromagnetic sources, such as adjacent connectors.
The connector must further withstand environmental stress including moisture, dust, extreme temperatures, as well as dynamic loads and vibration generated in coupling operations and during run of a train.
Preferably, a connector for the purpose should be arranged for automatic connection/disconnection of the data communication networks upon coupling/uncoupling of rail vehicles.